building a pack
by Kindred01
Summary: When Remus came back form America he started to act strange, and one the full moon Moony was in control all of the time. RL/HP, RL/HG, RL/FW/GW, RL/SB, RL/SS
1. Chapter 1

**(UPDATE FIC)**

He came back from the American wolf camps, Harry had ran down the stairs of Grimmauld Place and flung himself at the wolf. The dusty blonde wolf smiled and warped his arms round him "My pup." He whispered as he smiled noticing the others walking into the hall away. He looked at them and tilted is head as Moony whispered in his mind …find pack mates… The wolf whispered to him, and Remus had purred as he held Harry breathing in his scent. The wolf purred back at him agreeing whole heartedly that Harry was pack. Harry pulled back a little and smiled up at him that is when Remus frowned and Moony let out a growl.

His pup stood there with a thick lip and black eyes "What happen?" He whispered as he saw more bruise that the boy was trying to hide under the thick dressing own. He reached out and touched his face as the teen looked away at the stair case

"My uncle." Harry whispered, Remus looked up when he saw someone moving closer to him. He saw Sirius looking happy and more alive than the wolf has seen him in a long time.

"Yeah Moony it was bad this time." Sirius said as he walk up to his friend and looking him up and down…it seems the American weather did him some good…he thought "I went to see Harry when I wasn't meant to and I saw the fat man with his fat fingers around out pup's throat." Sirius said, Harry went back to burying his face into Remus' chest as the wolf growled and held onto Harry tighter.

Sirius has his hands though Harry's hair soothing the boy "Tell me he is not going back there?" He looked up at Dumbledore with a dark glare as his eyes changed slightly to a darker amber. The elder wizard stood in the kitchen door away snacking on a puffy pastry.

"He is not going back, Remus since you been away Sirius had been found innocent in the eyes of wizarding world. He caused a big scene in Gringotts to see the Goblin who handles the Potter's affairs. He smiled, but Remus saw a sneer on the old man's face and it made him growl.

"I got to keep Harry!" Sirius grinned as he took Remus bag off him "I'm now his legal guardian." He grinned even brighter and the blonde man smile…yes Sirius will always be pack, he will look after our pups…Remus slightly frowned at Moony's use of pups because he is pretty sure the wolf mean babies.

"I'm not a dog." Harry muttered, as he looked up at the wolf, he then had a thoughtful expression "Nor am I fawn." He added

"Fawn I like it." Sirius smiled gently at him as Remus rolled his eyes.

Over the next month every started noticing how strange Remus was acting, since he got back from the wolf pack in America. He spent most of his time watching everyone without saying anything. They also notices he look a little different, he seem taller and less timid and bolder. His hair was blonder and his skin had a healthy glow and the scars seem more faded than normal.

 **6 days to the full moon…**

Remus was sat in the kitchen sipping his hot chocolate and watched his dark haired pup. He watched Harry as he ate his plate of sausages, bacon and eggs. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off the teen, since Moony decide that Harry should be in his pack. Remus already thought of Harry as part of his pack but having Moony on bored helped …we must mark him…Moony whispered …I'm not biting him…Remus growled to himself as he watched Ron nick a bit of bacon from Harry's place without the teen noticing. He raised an eye brow as Ron shoved the bacon into his mouth, the bushy haired girl elbowed Ron in the gut making him groan and choke on the bacon as Hermione took the bacon from Ron's plate and placers it on Harry's plate. The dark haired teen looked back at her and smiled as she sat back down. …Not bite…not yet any how scent mark him…

Remus agreed in scent marking him, the boy finished eating and stood up and walking towards the sink to put his plate in. the teen walked passed him when the wolf reached out and grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back on this lap. "Remus!" Harry squeak, it wasn't a scared or angry squeak he was just happy that Remus was doing something other than just watching everyone.

"Remus Lupin you let go of Harry!" Molly shirked, but Remus looked up and growled at her as he nuzzled Harry's neck making the boy giggle

"It's okay Mrs Weasley he isn't hurting, I was just shocked at his movements." Harry smiled as he titled his head more to the side letting the wolf purr as he held him.

Sirius rushes into the room when he heard Molly yelled, he had the twins hot on his tail, the stopped at the top of the table and watched as Remus who was sat by the fire place holding a blushing dark haired teen on his lap "Remus what are you doing?" The man asked, Sirius has been him do this before when they were all teens and Moony was making his back. He was scenting Harry and that worried him because Moony could take it too far

"Sirius I'm fine." Harry smiled, as Remus licked Harry's neck making the boy squeak again

"Yeah… and the moment Moony decide you are better as a playing thing than a cuddle bunny then you might not be fine." Remus growled at him

"Moony is being behaved, keep talking like that Padfoot and he won't be." He told him.

When Remus finely let Harry go it was only because the boy smelt like him, he then was dragged off by Sirius he was only too happy at the point to let the slightly older man take him to his bed chambers. Sirius pushed Remus into the room and closed the door and locked it before sending up a silence charm around the room. "You need to be careful, that boy had a crush on you in his third year I don't need you spinning his head!" Sirius growled

"Harry had a crush on me?" Remus head shot up and his eyes was bright as he looked at the man

"Still has, and a few others. Oh Merlin Remus you never saw it did you? The affect you had on people, you even got the great dungeon bat's head turn to him." He muttered as he walked up to him and cupped his face. Remus sighed and smiled softly at him "Is Moony acting up?" He whispered softly

"No not really, I learnt something in that pack it was really helpful and me and Moony have been talking. Since we been talking I've felt better and…and I'm going to rebuild our pack Sirius with you and Harry…we're still looking for the rest." He mumbled

"Oh Remmy." The dark haired man whispered, as he pulled him up for a kiss. Moony didn't fight like he thought he would Remus smiled as he kissed the man back.

They kissed until their lips hurt and Sirius pulled back and smiled at him his eyes dark with lust as he looked Remus up and down. "Top?"

"Bottom." Remus growled as he popped Sirius' wait coat, as the dark haired man ripped the wolf's shirt before he bite his shoulder gently

"Gentle?"

"Hard, painfully hard."


	2. Chapter 2

**5 days to the full moon…**

After Harry it was Hermione the poor girl was just wanting to ask him about how American Witches and Wizards were different from British ones. She went looking for him and found him in the library, the man was putting a book back on the shelves when she walked into the room. "Professor are you busy?" She asked as she walked into the room. The wolf rolled his eyes and looked at her with fond smile

"Remus, Hermione please call me Remus. I'm no longer your teacher" He told her…maybe more… Moony growled in approval but Remus had to shake the wolf's thought out of his head and looked back at the girl

"Remus." She blushed slightly as he thought about what Sirius said. Again moony purred like the devil on his shoulder…mark her…he growled softly at him.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" He asked, with a smile as he walked over to her.

Hermione was still blushing as she tied up her hair into a messy bun, he liked Hermione she was a smart, beautiful, kind witch and he thinks that the girl would be a good pack mate. "Well… I want to know about the Witches and Wizards in America." She asked, Remus hummed then walked behind her and warped his arms around her. She gasped "P…Pof…Remus!" She squealed as the wolf pulled her back onto until he was sat down in the large red chair and nuzzled the girl's neck. She giggled as the wolf purred into her skin.

The brown eyed witch blushed even more as Remus talks "They are not much different from you and I." He purred as he licked her neck. "But there are small towns that have a mix community both muggle and magic users some even have werewolves living in these town." He whispered as he brushed his hand cross her stomach and felt her shudder in his arms

"R..Remus." Hermione gasped as he leaned back against him as he wolf sort out skin contact.

"I spent more time with a wolf pack, where they the alpha was kind and not feared." He purred as he nuzzled her neck and kissed her neck.

A couple of hours later…

Sirius walked into the library to get away from Molly yattering when he found Hermione dozing happily against Remus. The dark haired man frowned as he stood there watching Remus scent mark the girl. "What are you doing?" Sirius asked, the bushy haired girl woke up with a start and looked at Sirius with a start, she pulled her shirt down that had rose up to her chest.

"I…I think I will find Harry and make sure Ron isn't bulling him." She said as she ran out the room, making Remus growl at Sirius as he stood up. Sirius was getting really worried because this isn't normal behaviour for his friend and leading up to the full moon he was worried what the wolf might do.

"Remus I think Moony is clouding your judgement, you can't scent mark every teen that crosses our path?" He said to the amber eyed wolf

"Not every teen, just the ones I want in my pack." He mumbled,

"Isn't Harry and I enough?" He whispered, with a mock hurt expression and the wolf growled as he smashed his lips against the man older man's lips.

Remus was walking pass Hermione and Ginny's and Hermione's bed room when he saw Hermione storm out the bed room in anger and bump into Remus. The girl's face was bright red but with anger and not with embarrassment. "Hermione what is wrong?" He asked

"I…I found this in Ginny's trunk!" She said "She been acting strange since Dumbledore last visited, I saw him giver her something…so…so I went…"

"You were snooping?" Remus asked, as he led the girl to his room, as Hermione was still shaking with anger.

They sat on Remus bed as Hermione held out a small red bag to him, the wolf took the bag from her and open it up finding two small potion bottles, one label read Lust potions and the other one read P1 pregnancy potion…shit that is a strong potion…he thought, placing the bottles down he picked a scroll and read thought it "To reach our goal, you must first get Harry to agree to go out with you." Remus read out loud…that little harlot…he thought

"What are we going to do Remus?" Hermione asked, Remus was quiet for a moment as he looked at the bottles in his hand

"I will deal with this Hermione, if you feel like you need to sleep somewhere else tonight I will have Ron move to Ginny's room and you can sleep in with Harry." He said, with a soft smile

"I would like that and I know Harry would like that to." The wolf smiled and kissed her forehead, letting her go off to swop rooms.

He sat there looking at the bottles again and his eyes went straight for the pregnancy potion and he felt Moony smile in his mind 'just one drop in their tea.' He purred as he rubbed himself against Remus control

"That is not a good idea." He whispered, as he put the potions and the letter back in the red bag and stood up and walked over to a chest of draws.

'But don't you want pups? We have picked our pack only three more to scent.' Moony whispered, Remus always felt like he was dealing with the devil and the angel on his shoulder as Moony kept talking to him 'The full moon is soon and I will be in control for three days and night.' Remus didn't say anything as he started to close the draw 'Think of our Harry and that little madam was going to do to him? Dumbledore will give her more potions.' Remus started to shake as his hands grip the draws tightly feeling it crunch under his hands

"I…I will tell Sirius and…."

'And what? The only way to protect Harry is to mate with him.' Remus hand the bag in his hands as he feel to his knees

"Mate with him." Remus whispered, as he pulled out the pregnancy potion "One drop in their teas." He whispered

'It's the only way to protect them all.'


	3. Chapter 3

**4 days later ….**

 **Remus found Harry sat alone, he was in tears because Ron had cornered him when Harry came down because of nightmare. The red head made fun of Harry about it calling him a mental nut case and telling him it was his fault that Cedric died. So Harry sat alone in the library curled up on the sofa crying. The wolf had woken up and went to get that is when he heard sobbing. He walked into the room with drink in his hand and saw the boy "Harry?" Remus whispered, as he walked into the room and sat on the sofa. Harry looked up at him and wiped his eyes "Pup what is wrong?"**

 **Harry sniffed as he felt Remus pull him onto his lap the teen didn't fight him as Harry rested his head on Remus shoulders. The wolf rubbed his back trying to sooth the boy before he could talk, Remus looked at his drink and felt Moony growl softly in his head …now is the time…he purred, he placed the drink on the small table and then pulled out the small potion bottle without Harry seeing it. "My sweet pup what is wrong?" He whispered as he open then bottle and poured a couple of drops into the drink.**

 **"I had a nightmare about the night in the Cedric died again and… and what Tom did to me. So I went down stairs to get a drink and some chocolate, Ron came down he was already in a bad mood because he had to share with Ginny…" He sobbed, for a moment as Remus rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head**

 **"What did he do?" He whispered**

 **"He called me a nut case and said that it was my fault that Cedric got killed." Harry broke down again started to cry into the wolf's chest.**

 **Remus hand falters and drops a couple more drops than he meant to. …shit…he thought as he corked it once again and put it back in his pocket "Oh cub you know it wasn't your fault and Ron is just an arse." He whispered as he kissed Harry's forehead. "Here drink this." Remus held out the drink to Harry. The green eyed teen sat back and looked at the fire whisky "Go on Harry it won't hurt you are turning 16 tonight aren't you?" Remus smiled at him, as he ran his fingers over the teen's cheek. Harry turned his head and looked up at the lock on the wall and blinked 11:55.**

 **"Oh I forgot." He said, as he looked down at the drink and then drowned the lot in one go.**

 **The wolf felt a guilty for doing this to his pup but this was for the best to protect Harry to build his family pack. Remus smiled as he took the cup from his hands and looked back at the clock… a little longer…he thought, as he rubbed his hands up and down the teen's legs. Harry smiled back at him "That had an odd taste?" Harry mumbled**

 **"Sirius must be adding to the mixture, he knows I don't like him drinking too much, puts him in a dark place." He told him. Harry looked up at him and smiled**

 **"Remus can I do something? You promises you won't freak out if I did?" He whispered, his cheeks turned bright red and it made the wolf tilt his head. He sniffed the air around the teen and sighed as he smiled softly at him he could figure out what Harry wanted to do.**

 **"Hold on Harry." He turned his head to the clock as did Harry**

 **"W…What why?"**

 **"A minuet to midnight." Remus whispered, it drawn on Harry what the wolf was waiting for and it made him giggle**

 **"Remus it's a muggle law." Harry whispered to him, as the amber eyed man looked at him as his hands move to the teen's hips**

 **"It's also a Wizard Law, and my law to. You know I would never hurt you even if Moony got a little to frisky he wouldn't never hurt you." …I might to rethink that…Remus told himself, Moony can be a real arse.**

 **The clock chimed midnight and Harry kissed Remus on the lips. The wolf smiled as the boy kissed him and Remus kissed back. Pulling back Harry was even more red face as he looked at Remus "You've kissed before?" Harry frowned at Remus**

 **"You think I've never kissed anyone before? Remus I'm not…"**

 **"Who?" Moony growled at little at the thought of anyone else touching his mates. Harry chuckled softly**

 **"Fred and George." Harry grinned, he thinks it was the fire whisky making him light headed and his stomach to feel a little off. Remus and Moony purred happily "They were my first." Harry told him**

 **"And second." Remus muttered as he leaned his head back against the sofa. "Okay pup listen Moony and I are in agreement that we both want to do this, not just the kissing but we want to give you a birthday present to remember." He grinned, Moony was getting bolder by the moment. But Harry beamed at him and then shyly pulled his night shirt up and over his head.**

 **Remus tilted his head seeing the old faded scars on the teen's body and reached out and touched them "Battle scars." Harry whispered, the wolf knew most of them came from Harry's uncle and it made him want to find this muggle and beat the shirt out of him for ever laying a hand on his sweet pup.**

 **"We all have our scars some can be seen while others are hidden." He leaned forward and kissed Harry once again but this time trailing his mouth down the boy's throat letting his chest rumble making Harry gasp and moan.**

 **Hours later…**

 **He didn't feel as guilty as he thought he would, Harry laid curled up in his arms cleaned and redressed. He looked up to see the sky changing colours and he knew there will be questions he sighed hating the idea of waking the poor boy up. "Harry." He whispered as he kissed the healing bite on his neck. The teen groaned and open his green eyes up "I'm sorry to wake you pup but I don't fancy having Sirius or Molly trying to skin me." He smiled, harry frowned as he rolled over and looked up at him**

 **"Why, I'm old enough." He mumbled "Y…you're not a shamed are you?" Harry whimpered, as he become more awake and fear full by the minute.**

 **"Merlin no Pup, never I love you. You gave me a wonderful gift you let me mark you as my pack." He smiled as he drew small circles on the dark haired teen's stomach, knowing there was life growing there.**

 **"So you not a shamed of being with me?" Harry asked, Remus kissed him on the lips**

 **"No but I am rather fond of my balls and I don't want Sirius to use them as stress balls." He sighed, "Come on I will cook you something." He stood up and helped Harry to stand and watched him wince**

 **"Ouch."**

 **By the time everyone came down Harry was already eating his English breakfast. Hermione came walking into the room her hair was tied up in a messy bun she warped her robe around her as she smiled seeing Harry "Hey where did you go last night?" She asked, as she sat next to him Remus smiled at her and kissed the top of her head placing the plate in front of her**

 **"No sausages or Blue eyed mushrooms." Remus told her**

 **"Thanks Remmy." She smiled at her. Harry sipped his tea**

 **"Sorry I wanted to watch the clock." He told her, trying to hide his blush. The bushy haired girl leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek**

 **"Harry birthday." She beamed at him, Harry looked back at Remus who was still plating up everyone's food humming to himself.**


End file.
